


The pocket

by geeru



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, curious dwarf, unexpected hobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeru/pseuds/geeru
Summary: Gimli wants answers.Based on the prompt: any, any, ways to pass time when you’re immortal.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 9
Collections: born from the 3 sentence ficathon 2020





	The pocket

**Author's Note:**

> link to op [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8051640#cmt8051640)

"Go rest master dwarf, I'll keep watch now" said Legolas placing a hand on Gimli's shoulder.

The dwarf thanked his companion and was about to head to the sleeping spot Boromir and the hobbits already shared when he couldn't help himself and asked, "What do you keep in that pocket?" looking at the small pocket on the elf's quiver.

Legolas kept scanning the horizon.

"Oh you heard me, lad. What you have in there? A gift from some past lover?" chuckled the dwarf, even more curious now.

Legolas stifled a laugh. "No, not such a thing."

"Then what?"

He watched closely as the elf opened the pocket and took out what looked like a book - some folded papers, roughly held together, along with a thick blackish stick.

"Since I left my land I keep track of all new and weird things I come across" he said browsing it. "I take a few notes, just an habit " he added.

Gimli nodded in approval but noticed an odd drawing near each note, "What about this bizarre creature?"

"Well, if I must say, I amuse myself by imagining how my father would react to such things, and I draw his face."

The dwarf burst out laughing.

"Hilarious."


End file.
